


Silent Knight

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gags, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Estinien finally catches a few moments alone with his boyfriend and decides to make the most of it.





	Silent Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Gags

"That appears to be the last meeting for today, my lord," said Lucia as the last person walked out the door. Any other man would have given a sigh of relief, possibly rubbing his temples, but Aymeric only gave a smile that relaxed his whole face, closing his eyes.

"Praise Halone," Estinien muttered, and Aymeric grinned, opening his eyes to see his boyfriend approaching the table that he'd been sitting at all day.

"You know that it isn't exactly in your job description to stand around and look imposing, do you not?" Aymeric asked, keeping his blue eyes trained on his boyfriend.

"Yes it is," said Estinien. "It is actually written in the azure dragoon code, should you choose to look."

"I shall simply take your word for it, I am much too tired right now to peruse ancient texts," said Aymeric. The smile that graced his boyfriend's lips was unfamiliar, but nevertheless welcome.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Lucia asked, seeing the heat building in the air between the two men, the pent up tension that always came from not being able to kiss or touch each other for several hours while Aymeric received petitioners.

"If thou would be most kind," said Aymeric. Lucia shook her head, smiling beneath her helm, and left the room, ensuring that the door was poised to lock behind her. Still, though, Estinien broke away from his boyfriend right before he reached him, walking to the door to ensure that it was truly locked. Once he had ascertained that it was, indeed, locked, and all other entries to the room similarly secured, only then did Estinien remove his helm, letting his snowy white hair cascade down his back. Aymeric's lips parted at the sight, this sight that he never tired of.

"Quite unlike the Lord Commander to stare," said Estinien, smile only growing at the blush that was slowly spreading across Aymeric's face.

"Can you blame me? it's so rare that I get to see your face," said Aymeric. Estinien's smile took on a knowing quality as he strode across the room to where his boyfriend still sat.

"It won't be for long, I assure you," said Estinien, his voice taking on a husky quality as he held Estinien's face in one hand and planted a kiss on his lips that was brief but still enough to have Aymeric's heart racing, though that could just as well have been from the promise in Estinien's voice.

Fortunately, Estinien was well-used to removing his armour now, leaving the shiny black metal scattered over the table, and Aymeric's hands quickly went to work lifting the mail shirt beneath Estinien's armour over his head, leaving it on the table as well.

"Not even waiting for a bed to become available? What would the people think?" Estinien asked, raising an eyebrow as Aymeric ground his hips up against his boyfriend.

"Let them think," said Aymeric. "Though, it may prove useful to attempt to make things a little more... secretive."

"Like when we first started dating, you mean?" Aymeric asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of when you first became Lord Commander and we didn't want anyone hearing us," said Estinien. "Are there any spare scraps of cloth around here, by any chance?"

"This does take me back," said Aymeric, a smile on his lips as he looked around the room. Given that this was a meeting room, there was not much in the way of spare scraps of cloth. It wouldn't be the first time that Aymeric had had to tear a strip off his clothing to muffle his moans, as he did now.

But, before Estinien covered that wonderful mouth, he took Aymeric's face in his hands and kissed him again, tenderness suffusing the soft brush of lips and tongues this time. Aymeric moaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed, fingers finding Estinien's skin, tracing delicate shapes over the musculature. And then down, lower, the tips of his fingers curling under the waistband of Estinien's leggings, pulling them down enough to draw out his cock from beneath his underclothes.

"Eager," Estinien murmured against his lips.

"What can i say?" Aymeric asked, stroking his hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the way that this made Estinien rest his forehead against his own. "It has been a very long day..." Now, he moaned as Estinien pressed his lips to Aymeric's neck, tongue tracing delicately over skin before his mouth moved to nip the tip of Aymeric's ear. Now, his moan was a little louder, body arching into Estinien's.

"I have half a mind to make it longer by drawing this out," said Estinien. "But where would be the fun in that, hm?" With one more kiss, he began to help Aymeric out of his robes, leaving them on the chair that Aymeric had so recently vacated, hanging them over the back.

Now, it was Estinien's turn to pull out Aymeric's cock, stroking his hand along the shaft so that Aymeric moaned and bucked his hips.

"You're making too much noise already," said Estinien, tutting as he picked up the scrap of cloth and tied it around Aymeric's head, over his mouth after kissing it one more time.

Now, with Aymeric's moans safely muffled, the real fun could begin. Estinien spun his boyfriend around, bending him over the table, before procuring the lube that he'd so thoughtfully brought with him, hiding it in his armour. Now, he poured some into his hand, nudging Aymeric's legs apart with his knee, cock resting between his ass cheeks so that Aymeric made a noise of delight into the gag. Estinien kept this up, though, while he slipped a finger inside Aymeric, circling the rim for a few moments before plunging in. Aymeric's hands curled into fists on the table as he moaned into the gag, moving his hips back. Estinien only grinned, thrusting his finger in slowly, hooking just slightly, adding another with agonising slowness.

By the time Estinien had stretched Aymeric open enough, his boyfriend was shaking, uttering muffled curses into the gag.

"Are you ready?" Estinien murmured, placing a hand on Aymeric's back, between his shoulderblades. Aymeric said something that sounded suspiciously like "Been ready for ages" but his nod was what convinced Estinien to press the tip of his cock against the prepped hole, feeling a shudder of delight pass through his boyfriend. He pushed in slowly at first, thrusting slightly to get in deeper, and Aymeric's moan around the gag was music to his ears. Buried so deep in his boyfriend, it was easy for Estinien to almost lose himself, to forget about being quiet, about being careful. Especially with Aymeric moving his hips like he was, clearly wanting more, wanting it all.

And, at Aymeric's muffled but still there permission for Estinien to start moving, he did let the last of his walls fall away, pulling out and then slamming back in, Aymeric moaning loudly into the gag, his muffled moans only spurring Estinien on as skin slapped against skin, the table already starting to shake beneath them, Aymeric's knees buckling from the sheer pleasure that swept through him. Dimly, Estinien could hear Aymeric begging for more, fingers scrabbling at the tabletop, back arching, hips moving back to meet each one of Estinien's thrusts.

Angling his hips just right, Estinien managed to find the spot that really made Aymeric scream, the spot that had his boyfriend seeing stars, arching his back, making so much noise that the gag became truly necessary. And then, as Estinien's hand wrapped around Aymeric's cock, Aymeric almost did scream, body folding onto the table so that Estinien had to grip his hips to keep him from sliding off. This only served to further Aymeric's enjoyment, his body shuddering as Estinien took hold of him and started to thrust in harder, deeper, hitting that right spot every time.

As Aymeric reached his climax, body arching as cum shot over the table, he was glad that he'd at least moved the important documents elsewhere. Panting, Aymeric slumped onto the table while Estinien finished off inside him, giving a few more thrusts before burying himself in deeply and emptying his load.

Panting, it took Estinien a while to pull out, a time during which Aymeric moaned softly and tried to remember to be proper.

"Does that make up for your long day?" Estinien asked, carefully untying Aymeric's gag before pulling out. Aymeric panted and nodded, his black hair in disarray, cheeks flushed, lips shining.

"Truthfully, I would have settled for a blowjob 'neath the table," said Aymeric. "But that was most enjoyable."

"Anything for the man I love," said Estinien with one of those rare smiles as he kissed him. Aymeric returned his kiss, the earlier rush of lust simmering down to simple love now that his orgasm had passed. Though he was not one to protest work or this post, Aymeric was glad, at least, that his boyfriend could be here with him.


End file.
